The present invention relates to a computer implemented method, data processing system and computer program product for performing a search with context.
Internet search engines are commonly used to gather information. The search engines provide search results according to relevance, for example, the most viewed search result may be listed first. The search results may require filtering of the relevant information as it is presented to search for the information related to the particular environment that a user is searching from.